I Believe
by LilithPierceOUAT
Summary: ¿Si Peter Pan hubiera tenido un amor oculto? Nunca, Nunca, le arrebates su final feliz a una bruja. Conoce la historia de Amelia Blaks.


N/A: El fanfic se ubica maso menos en el fin de la tercera temporada, aunque el arco de Frozen todavía no aparecería. Bueno eso es todo, comenten o voten que les parecio *-* Besos!

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: "La venganza esta presente"_**

Hidden companion

Phantom be still in my heart

Make me a promise that

Time won't erase us

That we were not lost from the start.

-Digital Daggers (Still here)

* * *

En un sótano se encontraba una chica de tez pálida y cabellos oscuros como la noche, al igual que sus ojos. Llevaba un vestido largo y negro, mientras que sus manos estaban atadas por fuertes cadenas que neutralizaban su magia. Estaba sentada en el frió suelo, recordando como era que termino así.

* * *

*Flashback*

Una muchacha que aparentaba tener 16 años (aunque tenia muchos mas) era la Reina de Neverland, estaba en una cueva en la que apenas entraba luz.

-Peter! - grito felizmente, cuando un chico se hizo presente en su campo de visión. El la envolvió en un abrazo y le dio un cálido beso. Cuando sus labios se separaron por falta de aire, los dos mantenían una sonrisa. - ¿Encontraste el corazón del verdadero creyente? - pregunto preocupada, el solo asintió y dijo:

\- ¿Lo dudabas? Peter Pan nunca falla. -respondió, y luego agrego. -Sabes que no me gusta tenerte oculta, pero están... La salvadora, Rumpelstiltskin, ya te conté la historia...no quisiera que te aparten de mi lado. -Amelia asintió y se acomodo el cabello en una trenza.

-Pero si llegaran a venir, ten en cuenta que no duraría en matarlos. -Como era una bruja eso no le costaría, y Peter lo sabia.

-Lose perfectamente, amor. No tendrías problemas con un cobarde como Rumple o con alguien como aquella Salvadora, pero solo es seguridad. -Ella lo entendía. El le dedico una ultima sonrisa y desapareció.

Allí se quedo Amelia, a la espera de poder usar su magia y que pase algo interesante...Peter se llevaba toda la diversión. Pero aun así se amaban,habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos como para no hacerlo. Ella era su final feliz, el era el de ella.

Lo que no sabían, es que alguien los observaba desde lejos...Rumpelstilnskin.

*Fin del Flashback*

* * *

Se rió de la situación en que estaba. Era totalmente irónico.

Gold apareció frente a ella, mientras se sentaba para quedar a su altura. Iba a verla cada semana para asegurarse de que no estuviera libre, porque si ella llegaba a estar libre, eso implicaría problemas para el y para StoryBrooke.

\- Veo que todo sigue igual que siempre, dearie. ¿No te aburres?

-No es como si tuviera elección. -respondió cortante Amelia, y prosiguió - Pero, claro, necesitas estas estúpidas cadenas para controlarme...Cobarde. -esa ultima palabra, lo afecto completamente, se le borro la sonrisa.

\- Por lo menos yo todavía tengo mi final feliz

\- ¿Te defiendes con eso? Me decepcionas, Rumpelstiltskin. ¿Y que te hace pensar que yo no lo tengo? -ironizo, su calma parecía infinita.

-¿Porque piensas que la conexión entre tu y Peter Pan se rompió? ¿Porque no habría venido a rescatarte? ¿Porque ni siquiera ronda su sombra? Y mas importante... ¿Porque estaríamos todos en Storybrooke? El esta muerto, Amelia. Reacciona. Yo mismo lo mate. - La "calma infinita" que parecía llevar la chica se rompió, y fue reemplazada con la frustración. No iba a llorar, al menos no delante de aquel hombre. Gold desapareció.

Frustración y deseos de venganza la inundaron por completo. No había peor tortura, de que te saquen de tu lado a tu final feliz... a la persona que amas. Rápidamente, descargo su furia en las cadena que no la dejaban ser libre, desaparecieron.

-Oh, yo estoy de vuelta. - dijo para si misma mientras salia por la puerta sin ninguna dificultad, pudo abrir la cerradura con una simple mirada. Para algo estaba la magia.

La luz del sol le pego de lleno en la cara, sentir la calidez de la luz en la piel fue maravilloso para ella. Si hubiera seguido estando encerrada hubiera perdido la cordura totalmente.

Nuevas amenazas se enfrentarían para Storybrooke. Nunca, nunca, te metas con una bruja enojada...y menos cuando le arrebataste lo que mas queria en el mundo.

Se hizo a si misma una promesa: traería de vuelta a la vida a Peter, cueste lo que cueste. Y Rumpelstiltskin, iba a pagar caro lo que hizo.

* * *

Amelia llego a la comisaria donde se encontraban David y Emma. Apenas los vio, fingió entrar llorando y con voz temblorosa pidió ayuda:

-P-por favor, a-a-ayudadme -dijo entre "llantos", David fue corriendo hasta ella mientras Emma le traía un vaso de agua

\- ¿Que te ocurrió? -pregunto la salvadora, intentando calmar a la chica.

\- N-no lo puedo decir...el me hará daño si lo hago. -logro decir con voz temblorosa, hasta ella misma se sorprendió de lo creíble que parecía.

\- ¿Quien? Ahora estas con nosotros, Nadie te hará daño. - Insistió Emma, pero Amelia parecía estar en "Shock"

-Emma, dale un segundo. -dijo David mientras se apartaban de la chica para poder hablar.

\- ¿La conoces? -pregunto la rubia, tenia una mueca en la cara...no entendía lo que estaba pasando. David enseguida negó.

\- No tengo idea de quien es - hablaban entre susurros, para que Amelia no los pudiera escuchar.

Luego de esa pequeña charla, se acercaron de vuelta hasta ella.

\- Prometen, ¿que no dejaran que el me haga daño? -Fingió secarse las lagrimas, y con la mirada baja, fue apenas audible lo que dijo.

\- Si nos dices que ocurre...quien eres... Y sobre todo, quien te quiere hacer daño. Nosotros te ayudaremos. -Dijo Emma con seguridad y su padre asintió.

-Me llamo Amelia, Amelia Blaks -conocía el "super poder" de la salvadora, así que diría la verdad...omitiendo partes claramente. Prosiguió - se que no me conocen, pero soy igual que ustedes...El Oscuro me encerró en un sótano, no pude escapar hasta hoy. Si el se entera, yo...yo... -rompió en llanto otra vez.

Emma tenia mas preguntas pero esa información fue mas que suficiente. Gold les había prometido cambiar, y claramente no lo estaba haciendo, o al menos eso creían. David se quedo con Amelia, y la salvadora se dirigió a la tienda de Gold, tendrían asuntos que hablar.

* * *

Cuando Emma llego en vez de encontrarse a Gold, encontró a Belle. A la que le contó completamente la rara historia...se llevo una gran decepción.

Y asi, empezaba la venganza de Amelia, pero eso era solo el principio.


End file.
